thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
C-3PO and R2-D2
C-3PO, sometimes spelled See-Threepio and often referred to as Threepio, was a bipedal, humanoid protocol droid designed to interact with organics, programmed primarily for etiquette and protocol. He was fluent in over six million forms of communication, and developed a fussy and worry-prone personality throughout his many decades of operation. After being destroyed and discarded on the planet Tatooine before 32 BBY, C-3PO was rebuilt; his salvaged nature gave him special qualities that distinguished him from similar droid models. Along with his counterpart, the astromech droid R2-D2, C-3PO constantly found himself directly involved in pivotal moments of galactic history, and aided in saving the galaxy on many occasions. C-3PO considered various droids and organics to be friends of his, and was very dedicated to them, as well as to any master that he served. R2-D2, pronounced Artoo-Detoo and often referred to as Artoo, was an R2-series astromech droid manufactured by Industrial Automaton prior to 32 BBY. Resourceful and spunky, the droid developed an adventurous personality during his many decades of operation. Inside of his cylindrical frame were many arms, sensors, and other tools that could be extended to fulfill various needs, such as slicing computers, extinguishing fires, projecting holograms, repairing starships, and flying. Along with his counterpart, the protocol droid C-3PO, R2-D2 constantly found himself directly involved in pivotal moments of galactic history. His bravery, coupled with his many gadgets, played large roles in saving the galaxy time and time again. Like other astromech droids, R2-D2 could walk on two legs or use a third leg to roll across the ground. Personality and traits C3PO C-3PO was programmed for over thirty secondary functions besides protocol. C-3PO has been shown as rather cowardly as shown when he flees in terror when attacked by Imperials on Hoth. C-3PO is rather polite and quirky towards his companions, especially R2-D2, although he can be sarcastic and indignant when mistreated by individuals like Jabba. R2-D2 R2-D2, possibly due to his memory never being erased or reprogrammed, had more personality than average droids, and Anakin Skywalker regarded him as a friend rather than merely a droid. R2 was very loyal and courageous, and though he was not designed for combat, he was not afraid to fight when the situation demanded it. When forced into combat R2 held his own by using his wide variety of mechanical features to serve as weapons, such as using oil to blind his opponents or make them slip, shocking them with his shock prod, tying them up in a cable or simply bashing into them. General Grievous noted that he possessed a defiant and quirky personality. It had been heavily suggested that in his numerous interactions with C-3PO that R2 had a spunky, if not sarcastic sense of humor. He also seems to have little reservations of behaving in such a matter, as suggested in his relationship with his current owner Cade Skywalker. R2 would also never give up on a friend and would go to great risks to protect them with no thought for himself. He was programmed with selflessness, courage and loyalty. Category:Character Category:Robots Category:Men Category:Heroes Category:High council of Eternity Category:Non-human Category:Allies Category:Henchmen Category:Adults Category:Article stubs Category:Non-Action Category:Funniest Characters